Pretty, Shining Hearts
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: (Soulmate AU, where your heart will glow when you meet your soulmate.) Marinette met her soulmate once before, but couldn't remember his name, just green eyes, the nickname "Kitty", a shining green heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty, Shining Hearts**

 **By: QueenofHearts7378**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I, QUEENOFHEARTS7378, IN NO WAY CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS AS MY OWN. THEY BELONG TO NO-SPOILER MAN THOMAS ASTRUC.**

* * *

Marinette loved going to the park. The sun shined down, warming her up on colder mornings, the grass tickled when she rolled in it, and there was always a new friend to be made and a kid to play with.

Today was no different. She had rushed away from her mother's hands giggling when she saw the swing sets. They were always full of kids the last few times she came here. Today only one played on them, leaving the other for her to swing on.

Her mother just smiled and went to sit down by the fountain, where another lady was sitting. Soon the two were talking like they were best friends.

Marinette didn't pay much attention though. She jumped on the swing, landing on her belly. The air was forced out of her, but she soon recovered and kicked herself forward. Her hair covered her eyes for a moment as she backwards. Fingers trailed in the dirt as she waited to fly forward again.

She kept flying, kicking against the ground to go higher and faster. Her fingers making pretty patterns in the ground as she flew back and forth.

She was so lost in the fun that she didn't hear the kid beside her trying to talk to her till she kicked him in the stomach.

Marinette fell out of the swing, gasping. She scrambled up to her feet and turned to see a blonde boy on the ground behind her.

"I'm sorry! I'm really really really sorry! Are you ok? Are you breathing? Do you need a doctor? Are you dying?!" She started to squeal, her voice getting louder with every question.

Her fears were calmed when he started giggling. The boy rolled over on his stomach and looked up at her with sparkling green eyes. "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

Marinette squatted down to look at him, "So you are ok?"

"Yeah!" He stood up, brushing himself off, "Nothing can harm me! I'm as fur-ro-si-us as a lion!" He put up his hands in the air and tried to growl at her.

Marinette only crossed her arms and looked him up and down, "I don't know….you look more like a kitten to me!"

She giggled as his hands and mouth dropped, "What! I am not!"

She fully laughed this time, "Whatever you say Kitty."

He frowned at her, before smirking. "Well you look a lot like a princess. But I didn't know a princess could kick _that_ hard."

Marinette just scoffed, "I'm not a princess. I'm a lady. Ladies are allowed to kick butt. At least that's what mama says."

The boy smiled and then gave her a dramatic bow, "I'm sorry, my lady." He stood back up and gave her a grin, "I was just asking if you wanted to play with me?"

Marinette tapped her chin pretending to think, "Weeeeeelllllll…." She shuffled a couple steps towards him and innocent look on her face.

He stumbled in surprise when she poked his shoulder and took off, shouting "YOU'RE IT!" behind her.

The two chased each other all over the park. They ran in between couples and past the fountain. They swerved around the trees and jumped on the benches. They squealed and laughed and giggled and screeched as they chased each other, tagging each other over and over again. Finally they collapsed in a heap of giggles, in a partially hidden grove.

When their mirth finally calmed they looked up and grinned at each other. Two bright glows caught their eyes.

Marinette gasped as she could suddenly see a beautiful, little green heart materialize from the boy's chest. It pulsed gently, reminding the girl of springtime. It reminded her of rain and fresh grass and baby animals coming out to play.

She became mesmerized by the sight. Marinette just wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it was just as warm as the boy she had played with.

She came back to earth as the boy gasped and pointed to her. "I can see your heart! It's so pretty!"

She looked down and sure enough, she had her own glowing heart. The only difference was hers was a gorgeous pink, like the flowers her papa gives to mama on holidays.

She looked back up to see the boy altering between ogling her pink heart and his own green one. The two hearts seemed to beat at the same time before they disappeared from sight.

Marinette blinked, already missing the sight of the boy's bright green heart.

Said boy whined at the now lost sight, "Awww, where'd it go?"

Marinette heard her mama calling for her in the distance. It must have been time to go home.

Marinette stood up and helped the boy to his feet. "I gotta go, but it was fun playing with you! We should play again!"

The boy looked hopefully at her, "Really? Yeah! We should! I bet I can get mama to come back over here."

"Oh!" The boy bounced forward and grabbed her hand. Then he kissed it and looked at her with those sparkling green eyes. "That's what you're supposed to do when you meet a lady right?"

Marinette found herself giggling again and pushed his face away with her hand. "That's not what kitties do silly!"

She turned around to start racing back to her mother, but spared a wave back to the boy.

He waved back with a smile as bright as his heart had been moments before.

It was only later that she realized she didn't get his name, when her mother was tucking her into bed.

"Did you have a good day at the park?" She asked as she fitted the covers snug around her.

Marinette nodded and recited everything her and her new playmate did, from kicking him in the stomach to the game of tag up to when they were resting in the grove.

"-and then you'll never believe it mama! I could see his heart!"

Her mother stopped her there, a strange look on her face. "What was that sweetie?"

"I could see his heart! It was a really pretty green, like spring time. And it was so bright! And then he pointed at me and I could see my own heart. Oh it was so pretty mama! Kinda like the flowers papa always buys for you. It was pink and glowing and then they just kinda disappeared." Marinette looked up at her mother, "I was kinda sad to see them go, his heart was really pretty."

Sabine cupped her daughter's face, "What was his name?" She asked gently, planning to call the boy's mother and tell her of this development. She never wanted to see two soul mates split apart, and was determined to keep her daughter and this young boy close, no matter what they came to be in the future. Whether they became friends or so much more.

Sabine had the misfortune of seeing someone close to her be split apart from their soulmate. She would never wish that on her worst enemy.

Marinette opened her mouth, the frowned. "I….I don't know. I guess I forgot to ask. But I'll ask him tomorrow! We're supposed to play together again!" She looked up at her mother with shining eyes.

Sabine smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. Maybe there was still hope. "Sounds like a plan sweetheart."

The next day came and had Marinette bouncing for joy as she tugged her mother to the park. Plans of fun games to play with the blonde boy rushed through her head.

When they finally reached the park, Marinette tugged away from her mother to run to the swings. When she didn't find him there, she ran to the little grove they had found. Then to the fountain. Then to the carousal. Until she finally walked back to the swings.

Thinking he just wasn't there yet, she sat on one of the swings and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the sun touched the rooftops and her mother was crouching in front of her.

"It's getting late Marinette. Time to go home." Sabine couldn't help but to look at her daughter with a sad smile.

"But I haven't….Where is he? He said he would come and play with me again?" Marinette slid off the swing and grabbed her mother's outstretched hand.

"I don't know. But why don't we try again tomorrow?"

And so they did. For five days, Marinette and her mother walked to the park and looked for the little blonde boy. With each do ay, Sabine lost hope that they would find him and Marinette smiled a little less.

On the sixth day, Marinette was walking between her parents. They were on their way to her first day of school and normally she would be excited. But she still had her mind on the boy with the shining green heart who never came to play with her again.

As they stopped and waited to cross the road, Marinette felt like someone was watching her and turned her head around.

A little down the street, on the other side, she saw a stern looking man in black holding the hand of a little blonde boy.

When she met the boy's eyes, she felt her heart stop a little as she saw the familiar green of her friend from the park. The eyes that shined with so much warmth and happiness were shattered. They reflected glassily back at her, and Marinette couldn't help but think of broken glass.

She wondered if his heart - that pretty, shining, springtime green heart - was just as shattered as his eyes.

Then the two were tugged in different directions and she hadn't seen him since.

That week Marinette learned about soulmates in school.

Her mother didn't leave her side while Marinette cried over her the soulmate she lost.

Over time, her memory failed her as she grew up and tried to hold onto the memory of the boy from the park. Until all she could remember was shattered green eyes, a nickname "Kitty", and a shining green heart.

* * *

 ***Taps fingers nervously* Heh, this was just sitting in my drive and I thought I'd post it. Kinda forgot I wrote it...**

 **Reviewers get a hug**

 **ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Of the one shot that's NO LONGER a one shot my gosh**

* * *

Adrien never told anyone of his lost soulmate.

He lost his mother in the next few days, and his father withdrew into his office. Adrien was passed off to the nearest nanny.

He remembers that moment with the girl vividly. They were playing tag, and they fell down to rest in a little hidden grove. They smiled at each other and Adrien felt absolute warmth.

He had never seen something so beautiful as that shining, pink heart. It reminded him of home and sweets and summers when butterflies landed on his finger.

After he lost his mother, the memory of that shining heart reminded him of her smile.

He had seen his own heart too. A green brighter than the grass. Brighter than his eyes.

Adrien still thought that small pink heart was prettier. He was sad to see it go.

He wished, oh how he wished, he could remember the girl who's heart he'd seen.

He remembered eyes as blue and deep as the ocean. A smile as bright as her heart. He remembered trying to be a gentleman like his mother taught him and calling her a lady.

Adrien remembered feeling lost and confused and broken when his mother was suddenly gone.

His father was walking him somewhere, Adrien's head was down. Suddenly he looked up. (To this day he wasn't sure what made him look.)

Across the street was a girl in pigtails and a red dress. She looked behind her and he could see those deep deep blue eyes. She looked sad. The girl with the pretty, shining pink heart opened her mouth-

Then she was gone.

And Adrien never saw her again.

It would be two more years till he learned about soulmates. That day he cried till he couldn't cry anymore.

Adrien hasn't cried a single tear since.

When you meet your soulmate, and your hearts have appeared, something inside you clicks. People say they feel whole and complete. Like they had never known a piece had been missing till they found their soulmate.

When you lose a soulmate that's been found, you know you're missing something. A piece inside you is just empty. You feel incomplete. You know something belongs there, but you just can't fill it back in.

In some cases, people have been driven mad by the loss of their soulmate.

Adrien just felt lost.

But he learned how to hide it.

Smile. Be polite. Stand up straight. Don't ever let them under your skin. Take Chinese. Take fencing. Model his father's latest designs. Don't ever let them see. Don't ever let anyone know he's just a little bit broken inside. Just a little bit shattered.

Adrien learned to ignore that missing piece while he stayed trapped in his home. He could never forget it, but he could pretend it wasn't there.

Chloe was his only friend for years. She was a bit bratty, extremely spoiled, and clingy. But he was enthralled by her tales of public school.

He started to daydream about the possibility of discovering his lost soulmate there. It gave him the hope he'll find her again.

(There was a brief moment where he almost told Chloe about her, but at the last moment decided not to. At the age of ten, he had quickly learned Chloe was entertaining the impossibility that she was his soulmate. But Adrien knew the truth, and was too desperate for a friend to tell her otherwise.)

He tried to imagine what his soulmate would be like today. Would she still have those deep deep eyes that shone like the ocean? Would her smile be just as sweet and silly as when they played together? Was she still a lady that could kick butt?

The day he decided to enroll in school against his father's wishes was the day he felt a little more whole. Just running up to the school made that missing part in him feel a little less gone.

Plagg came into his life not long after.

Being Chat Noir helped. It had hidden that missing part of him so deep down, that while he wore the suit Adrien could forget about his lost soulmate.

He could forget about those deep blue eyes, that shining silly grin. He could forget about that pretty pink heart that reminded him of his mother's lost smile.

He had forgotten that missing piece till he was dangling upside down and staring into startled blue eyes.

Adrien didn't dare hope that this girl was his lost soulmate. Fate just….didn't work that way.

Right?

He tried so hard not to hope Ladybug was his soulmate.

Then he had arrived in school, had made a girl mad because of Chloe, and gained his first real friend.

(He couldn't count his lost soulmate. He had met her and lost her in one day.)

At some point he was Chat Noir again and fighting beside Ladybug, where he was trying so hard not to hope.

But when she looked at him with those blue blue eyes and called him 'kitty'...

He couldn't stop himself from calling her 'My Lady'.

And Adrien fell.

That day was such a whirlwind that he didn't notice his missing piece was gone for the first time in many years.

He stared into a girl's deep deep eyes and held out an umbrella, feeling as whole as he did looking at that shining pink heart from his memory.

It was only when he lay in his room did he realize he had found his soulmate again….

….and he still didn't know who she was.

* * *

Marinette always felt a little lost since that day she realized she had lost her soulmate.

Her parents were so sympathetic, and encouraged her to never give up hope.

But it was so easy for them to say that, they had already found their soulmates in each other.

Marinette had decided that day she lost her soulmate was when her bad luck had started.

She tripped and fell and had Chloe in her class every year. Once she had knocked down two whole racks of clothing in a store.

Things just didn't go her way and her confidence plummeted. But she accepted it.

Marinette's hope of ever finding her lost soulmate was practically gone. That missing piece of her would always be there. She accepted it.

Alya was the first bit of good luck to fall into her life in a long time. She may not fill that empty part of Marinette, but Alya could certainly distract her from it.

That moment Tikki came into her life terrified her. She was so scared and unsure. But then Marinette had transformed into Ladybug.

That missing piece that she had accepted as a part of her was buried deep down, and Marinette kind of freaked out from losing that lost feeling she had accepted so long ago.

Her mother's voice caused her to panic some more and scramble out of her room and onto the terrace, where she tested out her new yoyo.

She went flying off her roof, went falling through the air-

And found herself dangling upside down staring into shocked green eyes.

Marinette was confused and scared and unsure and so so overwhelmed she didn't know what to think.

But there was a monster rampaging and boy willing to stand by her to fight so she put it behind her.

Marinette didn't dare to hope. Her luck was not that good.

Of course one of Chloe's friends tried to embarrass her the next day, and she had discovered she screwed up being ladybug so she had other things to think about other than her lost soulmate.

Then Alya was trapped, Ivan was transformed again, and Mylene and Chloe had been kidnapped; Marinette put the earrings back on and became Ladybug.

Her confidence was higher than it had ever been.

She just couldn't help saying 'kitty' when she looked into Chat's bright green eyes.

And was utterly terrified when he smiled like the beginning of spring and called her 'My Lady'.

Marinette refused to hope. Fate just didn't work that way. She had accepted it.

But then she was looking into slightly shattered green eyes as a boy held out an umbrella for her.

And Marinette couldn't help but to hope, just a little bit.

She still didn't know who her soulmate was, but for the first time in many years….she was willing to hope again.

* * *

 **Hey Queen, why don't you go ahead and post that silly one shot that has been sitting in your drive for half year? Hmmmm, yeah ok I will!**

 ***Two minutes later***

 **Oh. My. Gosh. Now I've got ideas abd I have to write them and it's NO LONGER a one shot.**

 **Reviewers get some hope.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **In which the author is quickly getting used to the screams of her followers**

* * *

Marinette woke up that morning with a bad feeling deep inside.

She lay in bed, the last of sleep dancing out of her grasp. Bits of the old dream floated up to her mind.

A bright smile. Laughter. Shattered eyes. A green heart.

Marinette brought her palms up to her eyes and sighed. That dream had haunted and teased her for a long time.

A small hand was patting her cheek.

"Marinette~" A voice sang, "It's time to get up. You'll be late for school."

The girl jumped out of bed, her heart in her throat. The dream and that terrible feeling in her stomach were currently the furthest from her mind as she raced to get ready.

Tikki giggled as she watched Marinette fly through her morning routine.

A quick goodbye to her parents, a croissant in hand, and soon Marinette was running to school.

Alya was waiting for her in front of the school. She threw her arm around Marinette's shoulders.

"Did you see the akuma fight yesterday?"

Marinette saw it. She had a front row seat to the action. There were very large scissors that had nearly sliced parts of her off. It was one of her least favorite akuma fights as of late.

"No, I must have missed it." Marinette grinned, "But I saw the Ladyblog update."

"Oh my gosh. Girl, it was so scary! Fights like that make me glad I'm not a superhero." Alya tugged her into the school.

"But that's not what has me so excited!"

Marinette could see her classmates and other students chatting excitedly in groups. It seemed as though everybody's spirits were lifted today.

The bad feeling stirred again.

She kept looking around.

"Sorry, Adrien's not here today."

Marinette flushed. "I wasn't-"

Alya waved her off, "I'm your best friend. Don't even try to lie to me. You're a terrible liar anyways."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "Ok. But where is he?"

Alya shrugged. "Nino probably knows. I just know he's not here today."

Nino had just walked in through the school doors, headphones covering his ears. He passed one of the teachers who gestured for him to take them off.

Alya waved him over.

"What's up? Have you heard the news?" Nino asked.

Marinette was shaking her head while Alya nodded enthusiastically.

"I know right! I'm so excited!"

Marinette gave up on discovering the so called great news and asked where Adrien was.

Nino shook his head, "Bro's hasn't texted me back. I don't think he's coming today."

Alya looked sympathetic, "And today of all days too."

"What's so great about today?" Marinette tried asking again.

"What!" Alya turned to her, "Today's the day we-"

The first bell rang, cutting her off. Nino started walking to the classroom. "We'll be late if we don't hurry up."

Alya and Marinette followed him. The rest of their class trickled in as well, everyone sitting in their seats.

Marinette rubbed the place above her heart, feeling the missing piece she's felt since she was little rise for a moment. Then it disappeared again.

It had happened a lot in the past few months. Her missing piece would appear, then hide again. She never told her parents about it. Instead she had poured over the scientific journals and articles and myths and stories, trying to find something that could tell her what was wrong.

Maybe it was just being a miraculous holder that had her soul all out of whack. It's been strange ever since she met Tikki and Chat.

Chat with his green green eyes and a grin like spring's beginnings.

Marinette shook her head, as if to physically shake the image from her mind.

Her blonde had eyes that sparkled like broken glass. Had a smile that melted the heart. (She was unsure whether it was heartbreaking or happy.) The blonde she dreamed of was always there, holding out an umbrella with an unreadable look in his shattered green eyes.

She sighed and let herself hope and dream of that one.

Madame Bustier walked in with a box, which she sat on her desk with a loud **_THUMP_**.

Pushing a strand of her red hair out of her face, she turned to her class. "Bonjour class. Today I have a special lesson to go over. But first, attendance."

She walked around and pulled out a paper. Her pencil ticked by each name as she quickly went through the roster.

"Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel; all present.

"Max, Kim, and Ivan are all here.

"Alix, Myléne, Marinette, Alya.

"Sabrina, Chloé….Nino. Shame Adrien isn't here for this lesson."

Madame Bustier wrote down his name. "Marinette, could you take this to the office?"

The girl jerked or of her daydreaming and got up with an awkward smile. She was handed the slip of paper and walked out of the room.

"Now as I'm sure you all know, today we'll be going over-"

The door closing cut off the rest of Madame Bustier's words as Marinette rushed to take the paper to the office.

Once that was over with she walked back into the room.

Madame Bustier was digging through the box on her desk. "Oh, while you're up Marinette could you hold this and show the class."

Marinette held out her hands as a polished white stone was dropped into them. Madame Bustier continued looking through the box.

"Now, as I was saying, science has truly come a long way when it comes to the magic of soulmates."

Marinette nearly dropped the white stone in her hand. That explained the bad feeling she'd been having all day.

"Of course we can't predict our soulmates with meer instruments and tools, and showing your soul heart is a very personal act. Ten years ago however, a Canadian scientist discovered a natural occurring mineral that glowed the color of your soul heart." Madame Bustier pulled out a dusty book and a few more white stones. "So long as your soulmate has been found, the stone will glow."

Green grass.

The stones in their teacher's hands started to glow a deep dark red. A content smile crossed her face.

Marinette paled and gripped the stone in her hand, a warmth flowing through her fingers.

Shattered green eyes.

'No no no. Please, not here.' She thought as she started to place the stone on the desk.

"I thought I would show you these stones today as….a…." Madame Bustier trailed off as a pink glow lit up the girl next to her.

A green green heart-

Marinette stared in horror as the stone went from a pearly white, to the exact same shade as her heart had been so many years ago. She dropped the stone as if it burned her.

-that looked as warm as the boy it belonged to.

 ** _CRACK_**

"Sorry!" She gasped out as she backed away from the now split stone. The pink started to fade from its features.

Marinette backed into the door, a few stray tears falling down her face. The stares of her classmates bored into her face. She refused to look at anybody as she fumbled for the door knob.

The whispered "I'm sorry!" she uttered as she fled the classroom seemed to echo in the silence.

For a few moments, the class only stared between the cracked stone and the door their classmate disappeared through.

Madame Bustier flinched as her students erupted in a roar of questions.

She quickly set the objects in her hand down and picked up the broken stone. The pieces glowed that familiar deep red as they read her soul.

"CLASS!" Her voice carried over their own and the chatter slowed till it was halted completely.

Madame Bustier opened her mouth, then closed it.

Finding her words she said, "Students, I know you have questions. But I'm going to ask you not to bother Marinette about this. Alya can you-?"

Alya took that as permission to fly from the classroom herself, running after her distressed friend.

Madame Bustier took a deep breath before asking. "Who in here has met their soulmate?"

Ivan and Myléne raised their hands. Nino looked around before reluctantly raising his. Chloé stuck her nose in the air and raised her own hand.

Their teacher nodded. "Yes, that's an average amount for a group of people your age."

"And Marinette too." Max added. "You said the stones only glow of your soul heart has been revealed. And that only happens between you and your soulmate."

Madame Bustier sighed and placed the broken stone on her desk. The color started to bleed back to white as she withdrew her hand.

"Yes, her too." Madame Bustier leaned against her desk.

"But this lesson today is about soulmates and how they are linked throughout history and science. It isn't about Marinette.

"Now, what is the very first thing you learned about soulmates?"

Myléne raised her hand, "It comes from your soul."

Madame Bustier smiled, "Well yes, hence the term 'soul'mates. Anything else?"

"That's it's some of the most beautiful magic ever!" Rose squealed.

"It doesn't have to be romantic." Nathaniel murmured.

"Yes, Nathaniel!" Madame Bustier nodded to him. "Not every soulmate is romantic. My husband and I both have platonic soulmates. Yet it is the two of us that are married.

"Being soulmates with another person, at its roots, is just a way to find the one who will make you a better person. It is a way to show that the person will bring out the best, and occasionally the worst out of you."

Madame Bustier gathered the other stones in her hand. "Would you be willing to share the color of your soul heart with the class?"

Chloe shrieked out a no and refused to touch the stones.

Nino just shrugged. Reaching out he held the stone in his hand and smiled as it glowed a dark, deep green.

Myléne took hers and oohed over the bright purple spilling from it. Ivan's was a steady dark grey.

Madame Bustier held up her own red stone, "Every color is as different as the person the soul heart belongs to. As of today, no one had been able to determine what exactly decides the color. Scientists have been looking into psychology and genealogy as possible ideas, but no luck so far."

She started to pull out some more books, smaller than the first one. "I want you all to read through the first two chapters tonight."

She started walking up the stairs and passing out the books. "We'll be having a discussion tomorrow on the effects of having a soulmate has made on important figures of the world."

She set three extra books down on Nino's desk. "When class is over, can you take these to the ones who weren't here today?"

Nino nodded and handed the stone back to her, "You got it Madame B."

* * *

 **Some information on souls, you get to see someone the soul colors of classmates, Marinette is extremely distressed, and where on earth is Adrien?**

 **Hahaha...what happened to this oneshot?**

 **Black cat:** Oh my god. I was listening to Let it Go while I wrote that and I had actually written down some of the song lyrics. I fixed it when I went back to edit it. But Adrien could totally pull off a great Elsa look.

 **Reviewers get a soul stone.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **In which the author nearly threw up writing the sappy stuff,**

 **I swear it physically hurt.**

* * *

Marinette rushed into the nearest bathroom, locking herself in the nearest stall.

Tikki flew out of her bag and looked at her worriedly. Marinette placed her hand on her chest. She felt the missing piece now more than ever.

She felt her kwami's small hands wipe the stray tears. "I'm sorry Marinette."

Marinette blinked and looked into sympathetic blue eyes. "What? Tikki, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Tikki hovered in front of her, "Do you know what makes the hearts glow?"

"Magic." They had learned that when they were young. Not a very scientific reason, but that's the only explanation anyone could come up with.

"All humans have a tiny bit of magic in them. It shows through their soul hearts. But the miraculous are magic too. That's why you can't feel your missing piece whenever you're Ladybug. The magic of the miraculous is greater than the soul magic and it covers it up."

Tikki rested on Marinette's knee. "I'm sorry because being a miraculous holder makes it even more difficult to find your lost soulmate."

"Oh Tikki," Marinette scooped her friend up in her hands, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wouldn't trade being Ladybug for anything in the world."

"Not even your soulmate?"

Marinette never got the chance to answer as the bathroom door creaked open. She saw Alya's feet appear from beneath the stall door.

"Mari….are you ok?" Alya asked softly.

Tikki floated back into the purse and Marinette opened the door.

Alya stood in front of her nervously. "Madame Bustier let me out to check on you. We don't have to go back to class. Are you ok?"

Marinette attempted a smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It just caught me off guard." She rubbed the spot on her chest.

Alya frowned, and pulled Marinette in for a hug. "You don't have to tell me anything. Just know I'll be here if you need me."

Pulling back, Marinette smiled for real this time. "I know."

"Come on." Alya tugged her out. "I know where we can find some smuggled in gelato."

* * *

Nino found them during lunch, sitting in the library. He dropped the three books on the desk.

"Dudes, did you know Einstein had a plato soulmate that once locked him in a closet to help him solve a formula?" Nino grinned at them.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's all you got out of the lesson?"

"Nah, but it's cool." He gave her some papers. "Here's my notes for you and Mari. I copied some more for Adrien. Also, we have homework."

Marinette took one of the three books. Flipping through it, she discovered it was one of the first books she had read in her studies to find a solution to her out of whack soul problem.

Alya grabbed her own book, "You were about to go over to Adrien's right?"

"Yeah. Figured I would drop by and check on him, drop off homework and all that jazz." Nino picked up the last book and adjusted his backpack. "You girls want to go with me?"

Marinette's eyes widened and Alya grinned. "Of course we do! Right Marinette?"

"Y-yeah!"

She knew what they were doing. They were deliberately avoiding mentioning the soul-stone incident from earlier and trying to distract her with Adrien. And she dearly loved her friends for trying, but it wasn't working.

She caught the last bit of whispers from students passing her. People would stare at her, then turn away when she caught them. Chloé in particular had given her an unreadable look that made Marinette nervous.

It was distracting and embarrassing and the whole school day was making Marinette _extremely_ uncomfortable. Maybe she could call her parents to pick her up after lunch?

That would help with today, but logically Marinette knew tomorrow would be exactly the same.

The sun shone down on her head as the trio walked the streets of Paris to their friend's house. (Using the term 'house' loosely; he lives in a giant, expensive mansion.) A light breeze tugged at her bangs and Marinette couldn't help but sigh.

It felt exactly like that day so many years ago.

Nino and Alya kept trading glances and looking back at her.

"I was about five years old." Marinette said softly as they continued to walk. "When my mama took me to the park."

Marinette kept her head down as she told her story. How she accidentally kicked a kid in the stomach on the swings. How they ran around playing until they stopped in a hidden grove. Seeing each other's soul hearts. Leaving without knowing his name. Seeing him a few days later absolutely broken….then never seeing him again.

She stumbled underneath Alya's sudden death grip. Nino whistled lowly. "Dang….dude that is harsh."

Marinette would have responded if she wasn't sure she could without choking on Alya's hair.

Alya finally let Marinette go, "Girl, that is like both the saddest and sweetest thing ever. It….doesn't hurt does it?"

Marinette shook her head, rubbing her chest. Today was really a bad day if her missing piece kept rising up. "Just uncomfortable. Like when you lose your phone, or if Nino lost his headphones."

Nino visibly shuddered, "Ugh, that's uncomfortable to even _talk_ about."

Alya was giving her a sympathetic look and Marinette waved her off, smiling. "Guys seriously, I've gotten used to it. Now let's go cause if we don't hurry lunch will be over soon."

* * *

Adrien lay in bed, a hand thrown over his eyes.

Plagg was resting on the other side of the room, a good distance away from him.

"Ugh, what did they put in my salad?" Adrien groaned as another wave of nausea rolled over him.

"You should sue them." The small cat said.

"For one," Adrien held up a finger, "my family does not need more money."

He held up another, "Two, it'd be really rude to sue them. This could have happened to anybody."

His mouth start watering and Adrien shot to the bathroom.

Plagg winced at the sound of retching coming from behind the door. He heard the sound of water running and the sound of footsteps coming to his room.

The kwami disappeared from sight as Nathalie opened the door. "I'm sure he'd a appreciate a visit from his friends. Just try not to stay too long."

Adrien walked out of his bathroom just as the three guests walked in. He froze mid-step.

Alya looked him up and down, "Going for a new look Agreste?"

It was then the blonde realized he was probably looked terrible. Rumpled pajamas, a bed head, bags underneath his eyes, sweat on his pale face. He flushed slightly as he walked back to his bed.

"I'm sick ok?"

Nino snorted, "We can see that bro. Nice of you to shoot a text to me explaining why you're skipping."

Adrien blinked at him before grabbing his phone. He looked up sheepishly, "Sorry Nino. I thought I sent it."

Alya dragged his computer chair away from his desk and plopped down on it. Marinette gave a jerky wave from behind her. Nino sat next to Adrien on the bed.

"Just for that I'm giving you homework." Nino said, pulling out the book and a bunch of notes.

Adrien made a face but took it anyways. "I would offer you guys some lunch but I can't stand the sight of food at the moment."

"So what happened Agreste?" Alya asked, trying to get Marinette to talk by subtly nudging her.

Adrien made a face before laying back on his bed, "Mild case of food poisoning. I think it was my salad I ate at some benefit last night. Tasted funny."

"And yet you ate it anyway." Nino teased.

"I was hungry!" Adrien tried to defend himself before going paler and covering his mouth.

Nino leapt up to stand beside Marinette, "Ok, I love ya bro but I'm getting away from the splash zone."

Adrien waved them off as he struggled to choke down the nausea. "Y-you guys will be late. It was great seeing-argh!"

The blonde turned green and ran to the bathroom.

Alya shook her head and returned the rolling chair to the desk. "Feel better Adrien!"

"You had better text me dude!"

"B-bye, Adrien! Hope you're better soon!" Marinette squeaked.

Adrien laid his clammy forehead on the cool wall of his bathroom as he hugged the toilet. Plagg floated in once they had left.

"I looked at your homework. Just reading some chapters. But you already know all about it."

The sick blonde hummed in acknowledgement, now pressing his cheek to the wall.

"It's all about soulmates. But you already read the book."

Adrien peeked at his kwami, before groaning. "That's right, Nino was talking about soul-stones yesterday."

Plagg looked over his sick Chat. Heaving a very dramatic sigh, he rested on top of Adrien's head and started to purr.

He let out a soft sigh as the small kwami purred from his head, "What are you doing?"

Plagg purr didn't stop as he answered. "Purring helps healing. Do you know nothing about cats?"

Adrien's response was to press his face against the wall again.

He started to drift off on the bathroom floor, to the gentle vibrations coming from the top of his head. Not that he would admit it to Plagg, but this was doing wonders to calm his stomach.

A thought crossed his mind, and it occurred to Adrien that he had better ask now while Plagg was still in a giving mood.

"Hey Plagg…." Adrien murmured, "have any of the past Chat Noirs and Ladybugs ever been soulmates?"

Plagg was quiet for a few moments. "Almost all of them. Not every single one no, and it varied from roma to plato. But most of them."

Adrien smiled and fell silent once more, falling into dreams of pink hearts, blue eyes, sugary smiles, and a red lady.

* * *

 **What? I had to come up with SOME reason Adrien wasn't in school. So food poisoning it is! (I wrote from personal experience, I did have some mild food poisoning a month ago and it was terrible.)**

 **I think by now we can all agree I'm continuing this until it's done. Now all I need is someone to draw to Adrien in an Elsa braid and I would be a very happy author!**

 **Reviewers get a moment with a purring Plagg.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **In which the author remembers why she doesn't normally write sad stuff. Cause she will frickin bawl at her own writing even if it isn't that sad. What the heck me?!**

(Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had math homework that took up a whopping 4 1/2 hours of my much needed free time.)

* * *

Marinette was really wondering why so many people thought they needed to hug her today. Myléne had hugged her just as lunch was ending, and Alix gave her a one armed shoulder hug as she was hurrying to get to class. Rose was currently crying into her shoulder and Marinette didn't know what to do other than pat her head.

Juleka was standing off to the side, trying coax the petite blonde off of Marinette.

She knew why Rose was crying. The girl was an absolutely hopeless romantic and always got teary eyed when it came to soulmates. After Ivan and Myléne had their heart-to-heart a couple days after the first akuma attack, Rose had immediately captured the girl in a hug and cried in happiness for her friend.

Rose loved just the general idea of soulmates and it amazed Marinette that the girl hasn't found hers yet.

Right now the girls were in the locker room, supposedly getting ready for gym class. Most of them had actually changed into their gym wear. But a couple stragglers were still getting dressed.

Marinette was one of those stragglers since Rose had jumped her as soon as she walked in.

She spotted Alix whispering conspiratorially with Alya, the two of them wore smirks that were just screaming trouble.

Juleka manages to get teary eyed Rose off of Marinette. "Come on. Marinette still needs to get changed."

Rose gave another sniff, "I know. I'm sorry."

Juleka gives Marinette a small smile as she leads Rose out of the dressing room.

Marinette smiles back before turning and gently placing her purse down. Her and Alya speed dressed since they were the last two to get in there and change.

The two girls stepped out of the locker room and joined the others on the bleachers. A manicured hand suddenly slammed down beside her.

Marinette started and looked up to see an extremely smug Chloé.

"So who's your soulmate?"

Marinette bristled. That was an extremely rude question to ask someone. She couldn't answer it anyways since Marinette never found out who he was.

Asking someone if they have a soulmate was common. Kinda like asking someone if they had kids or a pet. Asking some who their soulmate was, that's considered fairly offensive.

But Chloé was always one for overstepping her bounds, sharpening her words to drive them deeper into the people around her.

Alya turned and looked ready to slap Chloé for her. Save for a few gasps, the people around them were silent.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Was what she really wanted to fire back. But Marinette bit back the comment, determined not to stoop to Chloé's level.

"And why would you care, Chloé?"

Chloé straightened and flipped her hair, "I don't. But it's really weird that you kept them a secret. What, did your soulmate find out what a loser you were then dumped you?"

Marinette physically flinched back, the missing piece in her heart throbbing suddenly. Almost painfully. She clutched her chest.

Sabrina, who was sneering right next to Chloé, suddenly lost her nerve and took a few steps away from her. Even she knew that Chloé was truly overstepping it with the soulmate thing.

Alya faced off against the blonde, who was now examining her nails. "And what about you? Why haven't we heard a single thing about your soulmate?"

By now, the boys had migrated over to listen in. The teacher still hadn't shown up.

Chloé scoffed, "You already know him. It's Adrien of course."

Max pushed his glasses up on his face as he looked at her, "Is Adrien aware of this predicament? Last I checked you made him extremely uncomfortable with your mucilaginous attitude."

The rest of the class looked slightly confused and the comment didn't really resonate with Chloé. Juleka looked the word up on the web and laughed.

"He just insulted you and called you clingy in one word. Rad."

Nino laughed and fist bumped the younger boy, "Nice one! Totally gonna use that sometime."

Chloé made a face like she just tasted a lemon, before smoothing it out. "You're all just jealous of our relationship."

"What relationship?!" Alya cried out.

Alix, finally through with Chloé, reached into her pocket. "Hey Chloé. Catch!" She said as she tossed something at her.

Chloé gave a small shriek and fumbled with the object, but managed to keep it in her grip. "What the heck did you just throw at me you freak!"

Chloé opened her hand to reveal a naturally white soul-stone. Shocked she stared at it for a moment.

Alix crossed her arms in triumph. "Knew you were lying. You've never had a soulmate."

The blonde screeched and threw the white stone at the ground, shattering it into pieces. She turned and stomped from the room, Sabrina trailing after her.

Alya turned to Marinette with a grin, but faltered upon seeing her friend curled up on herself.

She touched her shoulder, "Mari?"

"I think I'll call mama to excuse me from school." Marinette muttered dully.

She got up and walked quickly back to the locker room. One hand was clutching her chest, the other curled around her stomach like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

Alya reached out like she was going to stop her, but pulled her hand back. Sighing she bent down and started sweeping up the shattered pieces. Autumn orange light glowed from where her hands touched the stones.

Myléne, Rose, and Nathaniel all got down to help as well. Myléne's purple clashed with Alya's orange spectacularly as the shattered pieces were swept into their hands.

* * *

Marinette lay on the couch, her mother's hands trailing through her hair. She stared fully at the tv in front of her, not registering the show playing.

Her mother was singing softly under her breath in Chinese. A lullaby she had heard from the time she was little. Marinette was no where near as fluent as her mother, hence why she attempted to use a translation book when her uncle came to visit. But this song she knew by heart.

"Nǐ wèn wǒ ài nǐ yǒu duō shēn~

"Wǒ ài nǐ yǒu jǐ fēn~"

Marinette's eyes started to fall closed as she hummed the tune in syncs with her mother.

"Wǒ de qíng yě zhēn~

"Wǒ de ài yě zhēn~

"Yuèliàng dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn~"

Marinette knew that Chloé was wrong. She had seen for herself how broken and shattered her soulmate had been those days after their only meeting.

"Nǐ wèn wǒ ài nǐ yǒu duō shēn~

"Wǒ ài nǐ yǒu jǐ fēn~"

But there was that small, tiny part in the back of her head calling out doubts. What if he didn't really like her?

"Wǒ de qúng bù yí~

"Wǒ de ài bù biàn~"

They were so young. They didn't have the chance to learn about soulmates yet. Neither could have realized how important they were to each other.

"Yuèliàng dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn~"

Her missing piece throbbed for the utmost time that day and Marinette felt some warm tears trickle down her face.

"Qīng qīng de yīgè wěn~

"Yǐ jīng dǎ dòng wǒ de xīn~"

She felt soft, cool fingers wipe streaks left behind before resuming the rhythmic strokes through her hair.

"Shēn shēn de yīduàn qíng~

"Jiào wǒ sīniàn dào rújīn~"

She could feel Tikki lying next to her stomach, comforting her best she could while staying hidden. Occasionally she would feel a slight, gentle buzz coming from her friend; her way of trying to communicate her empathy without revealing herself.

"Nǐ wèn wǒ ài nǐ yǒu duō shēn~

"Wǒ ài nǐ yǒu jǐ fēn~"

At some point, her father's warm hand rested over her mother's on top of her head. He kissed her hair and said something that was supposed to be comforting. Marinette didn't really hear it, her focus on the lullaby.

"Nǐ qù xiǎng yī xiǎng~

"Nǐ qù kàn yī kàn~

"Yuèliàng dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn~"

She wondered what her life would be like if she had never had her heart-to-heart. Would she still be drawn to Adrien and his shattered green eyes?

"Qīng qīng de yīgè wěn~

"Yǐ jīng dǎ dòng wǒ de xīn~"

Or maybe to silly kitty with a smile like spring? Maybe she wouldn't fall for either of them.

"Shēn shēn de yīduàn qíng~

"Jiào wǒ sīniàn dào rújīn~"

Marinette had accepted her loss a long time ago. Becoming Ladybug had given her a shock when it numbed her missing piece. She really wanted to be numb again.

"Nǐ wèn wǒ ài nǐ yǒu duō shēn~

"Wǒ ài nǐ yǒu jǐ fēn~"

As much as she wanted to leap out the window right now, numbed in her soul….Marinette just couldn't muster up the strength.

"Nǐ qù xiǎng yī xiǎng~

"Nǐ qù kàn yī kàn~"

Her heart and her soul ached.

"Yuèliàng dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn~"

Would they be roma or plato soulmates? Would she have another friend who would be with her till the end, or a lover she would cherish everyday?

"Nǐ qù xiǎng yī xiǎng~"

Would he even recognize her today? Probably not. She didn't know if she could ever recognize him.

"Nǐ qù kàn yī kàn~"

Marinette's missing piece throbbed again. Her soul was such a mess right now. She just wanted to….

"Yuèliàng dàibiǎo wǒ de xīn~"

Her mother's voice trailed off as the lullaby ended. The finger's continued to stroke her head.

"I just want to forget." Marinette whispered, "It's never hurt before and I just want to forget."

A few warm drops splattered on her cheek and joined her own tears as they trailed down silently onto her mother's lap.

* * *

 *****Lullaby is called "The moon represents my heart". I thought it was a nice fit considering the theme of the story. If you want to hear it, look up 'Chinese lullabies with lyrics' on YouTube. Should be the first one.**

 **So Marinette is broken right now (thanks Chloé!) Adrien is still sick cause it's the same day but he should be better soon! He's not exactly broken cause I haven't had the chance. It's been mostly from Marinette's POV, but I got Adrien next so we'll have some fun!**

 **Yes, Chloé was lying about having a soulmate. Duh. Then she goes and breaks Marinette. By the way, this will not be a 'Miraculous holder gets akumatized' story. So neither Marinette nor Adrien will be under Hawkmoth's control. That will completely deviate from my somewhat planned plot.**

 **I think Max's statement has got to be my favorite part in this whole thing so far. I put clingy in a thesaurus search and THAT word popped up so I checked the definition. You guys should really look it up too cause I couldn't stop laughing.**

 **Skadi:** Chloé's not looking for his soulmate. She's trying to convince everyone that SHE'S his soulmate. Adrien hasn't told anyone, except Plagg, that he's already found his soulmate.

 **Black cat:** Dude me too. That would absolutely make my day and probably the rest of my life. I would draw it but I'm a terrible artist.

 **Which reminds me: I do have a tumblr if you want to ask questions or bug me or something. It's open to the public and guests so anyone can check it out. (queenofhearts7378)**

 **I hate long author's notes and sincerely apologize for this mess.**

 **Reviewers get, uhh, your choice! A hug, an early translation of the lullaby, or the option to slap a person of your choice (can be literally anybody in real life, or from a different fandom).**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **In which the author sincerely apologizes for the last chapter and most likely the chapters after this**

* * *

When Adrien woke up, a pounding in his head, he noticed his stomach wasn't doing flip flops anymore.

He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Plagg was still sleeping on the pillow Adrien's head had just been.

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Then he immediately grimaced as he could taste the morning breath in his mouth.

Adrien slid out of his bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He dazedly grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste to start brushing. He went through his entire morning routine still half asleep.

His throat was still a little raw from his sickness, but other than that he felt fine. Purring must _really_ promote healing like Plagg said. Adrien thought he was just making that up.

He was reaching for a brush when he realized something.

"Plagg!"

Plagg opened his eyes to glare at the blonde. "What."

"Why was I in my bed?" Adrien walked out of the bathroom and headed to his closet.

"It's sorta the place where you sleep."

"No. I mean how did I get there? Last I remember I fell asleep-"

"-cuddling the toilet." Plagg grumbled, "A couple of the maids picked you up and put you back in bed."

Adrien walked out of the closet fully dressed. He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it to its usual style. "Oh."

"Oh yeah. Now where's the Camembert? I had to get it myself yesterday. It was terrible."

Adrien rolled his eyes but pulled out some Camembert without complaint.

One of the maids had fussed over him when he came down for breakfast. He had assured her that he was fine and fit enough for school today. Nathalie came in and looked him over.

"Glad to see you are well again. Your ride is ready to take you to school. We already called to excuse you."

"Thanks Nathalie."

Adrien had skimmed through the first two chapters of the soulmate book Madame Bustier had assigned yesterday.

It was all stuff he had read already. Finding out he had a soulmate had fascinated him, after he got past the mourning stage. He had spent hours upon hours reading everything he could about the subject.

He had tried asking his father about the subject once. He had been shut down before he could even get the whole sentence out.

Adrien rubbed his chest, where he could feel the missing piece. He had been so distracted by his stomach's rebellion yesterday that he hadn't noticed

For some reason, he just felt uneasy about school.

Gorilla pulled up in front of the school and Adrien gave him his thanks as he got out. Most of the students were already heading inside.

Nino was waiting by the door talking with Alya. He gave a wave as Adrien walked up to them.

"Alya, I know you want to go be with her, but I think Madame Dupain-Cheng can cover till school is out. Besides you haven't stopped texting her since you woke up."

"And she hasn't answered me back! All I got from her was a 'Not coming to school today.' I don't care if it's illegal, I'm going to kill Chloé!"

Adrien was extremely worried for several reasons as he joined them. "What did I miss yesterday?"

Nino held out a finger, "Alya if you're going to plan murder do it silently. I don't want to be an accomplice and we're in school so you'll probably be sent to a therapist. Adrien bro, you are looking a lot better."

Alya huffed and stormed away.

"Should I be worried?" Adrien asked.

Nino shook his head, "She's just worrying herself to death right now. I don't think Alya will actually commit murder. Probably."

The two of them started walking towards class.

"Is Marinette ok? She's usually with Alya."

Alix, who was speed walking past, hissed out "That demon went way over the line yesterday."

Kim ran by a moment after her, "She deserves to get rekt'd!"

Adrien turned back to Nino, "No seriously. What happened?"

Chloé was painting her nails in her seat, ignoring all the hateful looks sent her way.

Sabrina was refusing to look at her for once. Though she continued to hold the nail polish bottle for her. She was Chloé's faithful friend, but even she could recognize when Chloé steps over certain lines.

"Chloé!"

The voice startled her and the brush slipped, causing some nail polish cover the skin around her nail.

She looked up, daggers on her tongue ready to stab the person who dared mess up her nails.

Adrien stood in front of her, angrily looking down on her.

She dropped the daggers and lit up, "Adrikins! I am so glad you're here! I'm willing to forgive you for messing up my nails but-"

"Stop." Adrien interrupted her. "What were you thinking?"

Chloé pursed her lips, finding herself getting annoyed with his constant interruptions. "I didn't like the color." She held up her golden nails. "Gold is so much prettier."

Adrien didn't smile or agree like she expected him to. Instead he just shook his head. "Not your nails Chloé. We've been friends since we were young, so I've always excused your behavior. I stick by my friends. But what you said to Marinette yesterday was beyond excusable."

She scoffed. Why was everyone throwing such a fuss about this? Her classmates had been glaring at her all day, the teachers had given her disappointed looks, and now Adrien was standing in front of her telling her off.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So her soulmate ditched her, I would too. But you wouldn't do that, right Adrien?" She smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

Adrien felt a steel ball drop into his stomach, his missing piece throbbed again. "I-I don't….what are you talking about?"

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault he never got to go back. It wasn't his fault that she had looked at him with those sad _sad_ blue eyes-

"You're my soulmate Adrikins! Of course you would never leave me." She cooed.

Adrien clutched his chest. She didn't know about that. He's never told anyone about that day.

Juleka sighed from the back of the classroom. "That's a lie. Didn't Alix prove yesterday you were lying?"

"You've never had your heart-to-heart." Ivan added.

"So you can't claim Adrien as your soulmate." Max finished.

"Chloé-" Adrien sighed.

"Of course we're soulmates! Who else is he going to be soulmates with? Just you wait. We'll have our heart-to-heart eventually and all you losers will be-"

"You can't be my soulmate Chloé." Adrien finally snapped. His words immediately silenced the room, everyone's heated stares falling onto him now.

"And you don't understand what losing a soulmate feels like. How there's this piece of you missing inside and no matter what you do you can't cover it up." He clutched his chest and stared down his childhood friend.

Adrien always kept hope that Chloé would change her ways. That she could be reformed into someone that was actually nice. Or at least didn't constantly cut them down when she felt like it.

He always will keep that hope for her. But right now he was angry and disappointed.

"It's there for the rest of your life and you are constantly reminded of it. You _really_ hurt Marinette and just screwed up in general. Just drop this whole thing. I just….I'm just so disappointed in you right now Chloé."

Adrien kept his head down and sat in his seat, refusing to look at anybody. He felt Plagg shift in his shirt.

Chloé was red faced and silent for once. She crossed her arms and leaned back ignoring everyone.

Madame Bustier walked in to see the class extremely agitated. She sighed as she saw Marinette's seat empty and Alya texting on her phone underneath the desk.

"I know you are all concerned over Marinette, but we must continue class. I hope you all read the chapter last night…."

* * *

 **...hoooo boi. It's Adrien's turn now. Guilt can really hurt someone ya know?**

 **brigetmiget:** *squeals incoherently* Oh my goodness really? No one has ever drawn fan art for one of my stories before! I'll definitely keep an eye out!

 **Black cat:** I've just had years of practice. I've wrote and wrote and wrote and read so many stories and just practiced. Just keep writing and I bet you'll get even better than me!

 **MLdarkNnoir:** Welcome to the fandom! I feel so honored to be the first story to receive one of your reviews! It's really cool that you recognized the song. I discovered it through YouTube and I loved it. It just really fit with this story.

 **Reviewers get to send a comfort text to Marinette.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIWERS OF THE CORN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **In which the author didn't know what the hell she was doing and has resorted to banging her head against the keyboard. She also apologizes for many things including some of the content you are about to read.**

* * *

As soon as school was over, Adrien rushed out the door. He'd been avoiding his classmates all day, Nino in particular. The only one who beat him outside was Alya, who was probably running straight to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Chloé had left at lunch, snapping at Sabrina and anyone else in the immediate vicinity.

Adrien walked in the opposite direction of his limo, waving off Gorilla. He dashed into the nearest alley and shouted, "Plagg, claws out!"

Soon he was leaping over the rooftops of Paris, his soul numbed from the throbbing that had been bothering him all day.

The sun that had been trying so hard to break through finally succeeded, heating up Adrien's head.

He almost wished the weather would be as dark and stormy as his mood was right now.

He launched himself off a roof, free falling for a moment before his staff extended and he was vaulted back in the air.

His feet touched the tiles and he ran across the top, not paying attention to where he was going. He just wanted to run and run and run.

Run away from those sad, deep blue eyes-

Adrien gasped when he landed a little too rough, pain shooting up to his knees. He paused his running and winced. His breath was coming in short pants and the pain was slowly edging away.

Adrien looked around for a moment, getting a bearing of where he was. It was a church. He sat down on the edge, looking over the people passing by.

The felt ears atop his head twitched when a soft thump sounded behind him.

He continued staring down at the people walking obliviously under him.

"What? No pun about me dropping down?" Ladybug said lightly as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her and smiled softly, "Not today."

She looked at him with those blues eyes slightly red. Despite the mask covering her face, he could tell she had been crying.

Ladybug's smile dropped and she sighed, "Bad day for you too, huh?"

Chat didn't respond, only turned back to watch the people walking.

Across the road, two girls were eating ice cream outside of a cafe. An older couple was sitting together on a bench. A young child and their parents were walking along the sidewalk. A small group of tourists were taking pictures of themselves, laughing as they walked together.

A soft glow coming from the cafe caught their eyes. A dark blue heart and a yellow heart were floating in front of the two girls, who were entranced by the sight of each other's soul heart. The people around them smiled at the sight of them having their heart-to-heart before politely turning away.

Heart-to-hearts were special, private moments between soulmates. It's considered extremely uncivil to watch a heart-to-heart.

Chat leaned back on his hands and tilted his head to stare at the sky.

Ladybug brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them.

"What if we didn't have soulmates?"

Ladybug picked her head up and looked at Chat. "What?"

He let himself fall back, still staring at the sky. "What if soulmates didn't exist? No heart-to-hearts. What would we do? How would we know we've found our better part?"

Ladybug swallowed thickly. "We'd probably be the same. I mean….we don't even know who our soulmate is till our heart-to-heart."

"Would losing them hurt any less?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath. His jaw tightened. "My favorite color is pink."

Ladybug looked at him strangely. "W-what?"

Chat finally turned to look at her, a soft smile and his eyes shining like broken glass. "My favorite color is pink, because it reminds me of sweet stuff, home, butterflies….and my mother's smile."

Her eyes started to glisten. "Mine's green, like spring time and grass and rain."

She touched his shoulder before standing up. He watched her wipe at her eyes before swinging away.

He laid there for several more moments staring at the sky. There was a knot in his stomach and he laughed bitterly, dragging his hands through his hair.

"I wish you'd never have had to leave."

* * *

Nino had called him eight times when Adrien checked his phone back home. Alya called him twice and he had a couple of texts from various classmates. Well from everyone but Chloé who was most likely sulking in her room and sneaking expensive chocolate and ice cream up.

The blonde had barely fallen into bed when Nino walked through the door. He groaned into his pillow.

"Dude I'm all for giving you some space but this is totally uncool."

Adrien felt the bed shift as Nino sat next to him.

"I mean this week has been extra harsh to everybody. Chloé railed Marinette, Alya is going to make herself sick with worry, she might possibly commit murder, you're in the dumps, Alix is probably going to get suspended from punching someone-"

"She punched someone?" Adrien peeked out from under his hair.

Nino smirked, "Not yet. But she'll probably end up doing it soon."

He tossed his bag on the floor and leaned back, "Sometimes I don't know if our class is awesome or a mess."

"Can it be an awesome mess?" Adrien grinned and sat up. Nino snorted.

"Yeah, an awesome mess." Nino's grin slipped after a moment. "Are you ok? I've never seen you snap at anyone like that. I mean it wasn't very harsh or anything like Alix or Alya would have snapped but for you-"

Adrien's went pale and his gut twisted as he remembered what happened earlier that day. Nino was still talking about something but Adrien didn't hear a word.

How could he forget? Why did he snap at Chloé? He shouldn't have done that. He didn't yell did he? He couldn't have, he had more restraint than that. He wouldn't yell at her.

But he snapped. He snapped at her for a moment and he shouldn't have done that. Not at school. He should NOT have done that. He should not-

"-rien? Adrien!" Nino's worried face was suddenly in front of his. Adrien blinked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Adrien's eyes widened and he jumped up to pace. His hands pulled at his hair, hid his face, cradled his head. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have snapped. Why would I SAY that? Oh my gosh what if someone found out? What if Nathalie had heard? Or Father? That-that would ruin everything! I shouldn't have SAID THAT!"

In frustration he kicked a chair, and then proceeded to hop on one foot letting out half curses.

When his foot finally stopped throbbing he sat on the ground, groaning into his knees.

He felt Nino sit down next to him after a moment.

"Adrien? Bro? Why are you saying that? Chloé's had it coming to her for years now."

Nino was growing immensely worried about his best friend. First he snaps at Chloé, which despite it being awesome was totally out of character for him. Then he goes radio silence and avoids everyone immediately after. Now Nino watched as Adrien practicality guilt trip himself with some self-scolding.

"Not right….improper….inappropriate…." Were a few of the words Nino could make out from the jumbled up mess tumbling from the blonde's mouth.

Ok wow. WOW. Nino had not expected that.

Of all things Adrien was freaking out about….it was being improper?

Nino shook his head at the ceiling in exasperation before a thought came to mind. He studied the hunched in, tense way Adrien held himself at that moment. Curled up into himself with his head on his knees and arms cradling his head.

"How…." Nino fumbled with his words a moment, figuring out the best way to phrase this. "Uh, how long have been….acting?"

He stared as Adrien stopped scolding himself and slowly lift his head. He looked at Nino, genuinely confused. "What? I'm a model, not an actor."

Lord help him. Nino felt like smacking himself.

"No not….Uh, I mean, um." He gestured to Adrien, "How long have you been putting on the, uh, perfect boy act?"

Adrien clutched his chest, a habit Nino had noticed from the first day of school together. It was weird cause Marinette had that same habit.

"I-I don't….I can't…." Adrien shook his head. "I have to do what I'm expected to."

Nino felt his stomach turn in….worry maybe? Ugh, he was not good at this comforting thing. Pretty sure he was making it worse.

"Who's expecting you to?"

Adrien just gestured hopelessly in front of him, towards Nino, and at the window. "Them!"

"Them who?" Yeah, pretty sure he was making this worse. At least Adrien is talking to him without any phony fronts or masks.

"Just….them! All of them! I have to act like I'm supposed to and snapping Chloé wasn't right. It was inappropriate. I should never have done that."

….And BACK to the self scolding. Wow was Nino bad at this comforting thing.

Now he could see Adrien was seriously suffering from major guilt and Nino had no way of helping. At a lost, he just pulled his friend in for a hug.

Adrien hugged him back, burying his face into Nino's shoulder, his body shaking.

Nino expected to hear Adrien start crying, it seemed like he was about to.

But he never did.

* * *

Haha. Ha.

Oh my lord I am so sorry.

I probably just broke Adrien. Haha...

The hell even was this chapter?

*Marinette got 18 comfort texts from strangers and is now thoroughly confused as to how they all got her number*

Reviewers get a soulmate headcanon of a character of their choice, except Adrien and Mari cause that's being explored in the story and no spoilers

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY LOVELY, AMAZING, LOYAL VIEWERS OF THE CORN THAT HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY SPORADIC UPDATES. I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **In which the author knows nothing about science (since she failed it twice) and knows ways too much about tea now.**

* * *

Going out as Ladybug had been a bad idea.

Well, kind of. It numbed her soul again giving a sweet release from the hurting it had gone through.

She had never craved that numbness so much before. If she had been thinking clearly, she would probably say it was extremely unhealthy to numb herself.

But Marinette was not in fact thinking clearly. She only wanted to stop hurting.

Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were when she felt incomplete inside? Everything made sense then and nothing hurt. She lost her soulmate and, despite the missing piece weighing her soul down, she accepted that.

Now everything was a mess. She was berating herself for hoping in the first place. Who cares if Adrien had looked at her with a sweet smile but sad eyes. Chat Noir did the exact same thing earlier. Maybe everyone did that. Maybe she did that when she talked to people!

….Did she do that?

Maybe she was more out of it than she thought.

The brief talk with Chat had thrown her. He was acting so odd and strange. He kept changing the subject and confusing her and making her heart hurt.

She didn't know what she would have felt if her soul hadn't been numbed.

With a groan she collapsed in her bed, releasing Tikki in the process. The tired kwami floated down to nuzzle Marinette's cheek.

"Mari? You know Alya's downstairs right now?"

Marinette groaned into her pillow again.

Tikki nudged her face once more and Marinette picked her head up. "I know it's hard," Tikki placed her arms on Marinette's nose, "But you can't give up hope! Fate has a way of making everything turn out okay."

"Fate?" Marinette scoffed, "What has Fate done for me lately?"

Tikki sighed sadly, but backed up as Marinette got to her feet. She watched as her Ladybug walked downstairs to talk with her friend.

"Oh Marinette…."

* * *

Alya sat on one of the couches in the living room. Sabine sat next to her with a solemn look.

"I'm just really, really worried about her." Alya stressed looking at the older woman. "She's been so down and hurt ever since that whole soul stone incident a couple days ago."

Sabine sighed, "I know. She told you about the park incident right?"

Alya nodded.

Sabine's eyes glistened and she took a sip of the tea in front of her. "I didn't even know till I was tucking her into bed. It's so….rare for people to have a heart-to-heart that fast."

"I never really paid attention to that part in the lectures." Alya admitted. "But it has something to do with the energy?"

Sabine gave a small laugh, "Sort of. Having a heart-to-heart means your souls are recognizing the other as the most compatible piece. This requires being physically close, as well as emotionally to some extent.

"When you start adding science to the mix, it's theorized that there's an unique electrical energy that runs through your body forming your 'soul'. Like a fingerprint, every person's soul is different. When two potential soulmates cross paths, that electrical imprint will jump out and touch the other, 'reading' their own imprint. Ever wonder why you get a small static shock whenever you greet someone new?"

Alya's eyes widened. "I always thought out dryer sheets sucked."

Sabine giggled, "No, that's the energy between two people reading each other. Well, some of the time it really IS just a simple static shock. If you're lucky, you will spend more time with that person and the energy has no need to reach out much anymore. It takes a lot of time before two souls can decide they're compatible. They're still….computing for lack of a better term. That's where the emotional closeness becomes a factor. Of course most of those studies are newer and have some considerable less research and facts so I can't say for certain to what extent emotions have when causing heart-to-hearts…."

She trailed off, looking thoughtful. Alya blinked and waited for her to continue. Around that time, Marinette came down the steps and sat next to Alya.

"She usually trails off in thought when it comes to theoretical soulology." Marinette said.

Alya turned to her friend and gestured to Sabine. "How does your mom know all this? I think I learned more about souls in ten minutes than I have in the last ten years of school."

"Mama has a degree in Soulology. Why, she never told me. But she knows a lot about souls and keeps up to date with the research in her spare time."

"Huh." Alya looked back at Sabine and then whipped her head back to Marinette. "Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I call twelve times and text you I don't even know how many more and all I get back is some dinky little text saying you won't be at school? Then I race all the way here to tell you about this amazing thing that happened at school today that I know was bound to cheer you up and you're not in your room like your parents thought?"

Alya took a sharp breath in as she ran out of air, and glared at Marinette.

Marinette couldn't meet her eyes. "I just needed some air."

That was a lousy excuse. Marinette knew as soon as it came out of her mouth. She could see that Alya knew it too.

Sabine blinked back into the conversation, "How are you feeling?"

Marinette shrugged, "Could be better."

She smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek, "I'll get you some Shen tea."

Sabine stood up with her teacup in hand, and walked into the kitchen.

Alya sighed and leaned against Marinette's shoulder. "I am so ready for this mess to be over with."

Marinette relaxed and leaned her head on Alya's. "Me too."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Sabine finished Marinette's tea and brought it to her. Then she handed a teacup to Alya.

"I usually only make red tea during winter, but it's great for releasing happy hormones. I figured this could be an exception. It will raise your body temperature though."

Alya accepted the tea with a gratuitous smile. Sabine kissed the top of Marinette's head and walked back to the bakery to help Tom.

"So what is the 'amazing thing' you wanted to tell me about?" Marinette asked.

Alya grinned and sat up straighter. "Oh yeah! Adrien totally told off Chloé for you today!"

Marinette nearly dropped her teacup. She hastily put it on the table so she didn't accident spill the hot liquid all over her lap. "W-w-what!"

"Yep!" Alya crowed, "Before Madame B got there, Adrien came storming in. Maddest I've ever seen him. Then he proceeded to rip Chloé a new one!"

"He yelled at her?" Marinette furrowed her brows, "That doesn't sound like him."

"He didn't YELL at her," Alya said, "It was more like a scolding/lecture. He sounded really disappointed in her mostly. I just still can't believe Chloé would cross that line. Doesn't she know how sensitive Adrien is to the whole lost soulmate issue?"

Marinette sighed as she picked her tea backup, "I admire Gabriel so much seeing how well he functions even after losing his soulmate. I know how hard it can be."

* * *

 **In case anyone was confused, those two girls that our heroes saw were just some random college students. It wasn't any of the classmates. I have my own headcanons for all of them...and then some.**

 **Don't quote me on all that science stuff Sabine wisely said. I pulled that out from 7th grade science that I barely remember. Hope it wasn't too confusing.**

 **I guess the main point of it was that soulmates are a _mix_ of _science and magic_** **. If you have any questions about it you can message me on tumblr or pm me. I'lll try my best to answer.**

 **Though I did look up the tea stuff. If I got anything wrong tell me so I can fix it. I did some research but it may not be all that thorough. But now I know a lot about tea.**

 **Reviewers get some of Mama Sabine's relaxing, homemade tea.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
